As the World Falls Down
by TeeneyKat
Summary: HaruxOC Selene's parent are dead and the only living relative she has is an aunt in Japan. She's in a new country and at a new school. What happens when she finds out a strange boy's secret? I am so bad at summaries.
1. They are NOT dead!

**A/N:** So here's some background Selene Reale is sixteen she in her junior year. Her mother is Japanese and her father Italian. She learned to speak Japanese at young age and does so fluently. She is a smoker (just cigarettes). There aren't any Fruits Basket characters yet but there will be in the next one. And the next one will be much longer. The italicized words are thoughts unless they are in parenthesis then that is being spoken in Japanese. Well to the story. R&R.

Sixteen-year-old Selene sat in her room sketching waiting for her parents to get home from the grocery store. As it grew late she began to worry. The clock read nine-fifteen. Her parents had left at five.

Selene got up and called her mother's cell phone. No answer. She tried her father's with the same result. She fell asleep on the couch awaiting their return.

Selene woke up the next morning at the noise of someone knocking at the door.

Then there was a knock at the door. She got up and looked through the eyehole. It was a police officer. She hesitantly opened the door.

"Are you Selene Reale?" The officer asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your parents are dead." The officer told her.

"What do you mean dead?" Selene questioned.

"They died in a car crash." H explained.

"They're not dead. They'll be home soon." Selene argued.

The officer apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? They'll be home any minute now. You'll see." She said. "They are not dead."

The officer ignored her arguments and said, "Your aunt will be here tonight from Japan. She is going to take you home with her after the funeral. I suggest you start packing."

"There's no need to pack I'm not going anywhere. They are not dead!" She yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. "THEY'RE NOT DEAD! THEY"RE NOT DEAD! THEY'LL BE HOME SOON! THEY ARE NOT…" She collapsed on the floor sobbing. "Oh god, they're dead."

"I'm sorry." The officer said then walked away.

Selene shut the door behind him and ran up to her parents' room. She fell onto the king size bed and sobbed uncontrollably. Hours had passed and Selene finally got up. She slowly headed to her room and began packing. Then went back to her parents' room and grabbed the things that she couldn't leave behind, a portrait of all three of them smiling happily at the camera, her mother's favorite dress, and her father's favorite suit. Then she saw a shirt lying on the floor. She picked it up.

'It still smells like Dad.' She thought tears still falling down her face as she packed it with her stuff.

After gathering everything she went to the backyard and lit a cigarette. She sat silently waiting for someone to come out and yell "JUST KIDDING!" But she had no such luck. Her parents were gone.

That evening Selene's aunt arrived.

"_Oh Selene. I am so sorry." _The woman embraced Selene. Selene just stood there. "_Are you okay?_"

"_I'll be fine Aunt Rei." _Selene lied.

"_You are so strong just like your mother."_Rei cried.

The day of the funeral finally arrived. Selene stood next toRei as a man spoke. Selene wanted to kill the man. He spoke as if he knew her parents. He knew nothing. Selene grew increasingly angry but never did she cry.

The man finished speaking and everyone gave words of pity to Selene.

After the funeral it was straight to the airport. Selene left her life in America as she made her way to Japan.


	2. Do you usually cry when you're fine?

**A/N:** Before I start I want to give thanks Kurama-lover5454.

Well here you go lovelies. Longer like I promised!

R&R please.

A little boy sat on a bed in a dimly lit bedroom; he had black and white hair and dark brown eyes that were wet with tears. In the door way stood a pale young woman with long ebony locks and big emerald eyes. She wore a flowy white dress. The young woman slowly approached the little boy. The little boy looked up.

"_What's wrong?" The young woman asked._

"_My friend, he is being hurt, and I can't save him." The boy cried then looked up at the girl hopefully. "Will you save him?"_

_Then the boy transformed. He seemed to have aged ten years._

"_Please help us." He said. "Please, princess. Save us from him. Before it's too late."_

Selene woke up on the airplane her eyes wet. She looked to her left where her aunt Rei slept snoring lightly. She laid back and thought about the dream she just had, not aware that somewhere a boy just awoke from the same dream.

Selene and Rei arrived in Japan early Saturday morning. From the airport it took them an hour to get to Rei's house.

"Why don't you go unpack?" Rei said. "I'll have Daisuke help with your luggage and show you your room."

Selene merely nodded. She hadn't spoke since she had first seen her Aunt.

Daisuke, Selene's uncle, helped Selene with her things and showed her to her room as Rei had told her he would.

Once alone Selene closed the door and fell onto the bed. She curled up and lay there for hours.

Around three there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Selene answered.

Rei poked her head in through the door.

She needed Selene's sizes for her uniform. Apparently, Selene would be starting school Monday.

For the next couple days Selene only left her room for two reasons to smoke or go to the bathroom. Selene had convinced her Aunt to buy her cigarettes since Rei also smoked.

A young woman in a white dress walked into a dark room. She heard the sound of a child sobbing.

_She walked forward to find a small little boy with dark hair and purple eyes._

_The boy's clothes were tattered and his body was bleeding and bruised._

_They boy looked up._

"_Are you here to save me?" The boy asked._

"_Yes." The young woman answered. "First tell me what is wrong."_

"_I keep getting hurt." The boy explained._

"_Who is hurting you?" She questioned._

_And then a transformation took place._

_The boy had aged. His clothes remained tattered and his body beaten but he was ten years older._

"_Him."_

A boy with dark hair and purple eyes awoke from the strange dream he had. His eyes were wet yet he was filled with a strange hope.

Monday morning rolled around.

"Selene, wake up!" Rei called.

Selene rolled out of bed. Literally.

Then groggily took a shower. She got ready slowly and grabbed her I-pod and had a cigarette before leaving for school.

Selene entered the classroom, which was only half filled. She walked up to the sensei.

"You must be Selene." The woman smiled.

"Yes." Selene answered quietly.

"Well you can sit over there." The sensei pointed to an empty desk near the middle of the room.

Selene thanked the sensei and walked over to the desk she had been assigned and took out her sketchbook.

""Hi!" A cheerful voice interrupted her sketching. Selene looked over to the source of the word.

A young looking boy in a girl's uniform sat next to her. He had blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello." Selene greeted back softly.

"Looks like you're the new student. I'm Momiji Sohma!" The boy smiled. "And behind you is Haru Sohma."

Selene turned around. Her eyes widened.

_That boy. _She thought. _I can't believe it._

The boy eyed Selene strangely.

Selene nodded in acknowledgment. Haru returned the gesture.

"How exciting! We'll be sitting next to each other!" Momiji beamed. "So where are you from?"

"America." Selene answered.

"Why are you in Japan?" He asked.

"Family issues." Selene said simply not wanting to say anything about her parents.

"Oh." Momiji replied. "I know how that is."

_You probably have no idea._ Selene thought bitterly. But then she changed her mind. _That was harsh. He might know and there is just something about him._

The class quieted as the sensei began to take role.

Lunch rolled around and Selene snuck off campus to have a quick cigarette and then walked back on. Not sure where to sit she roamed the campus.

"Selene!" A perky voice called.

Selene whipped around.

Momiji was sitting with a group of friends, eating lunch.

"Hi, Momiji!" She smiled.

"Come sit with us." He offered and Selene graciously grinned and sat between Momiji and a girl with brown hair.

"This is Selene." Momiji announced. Then pointed at the people in the circle. "This is Tohru, Hana, Arisa, Kyo, of course you know Haru, and that's Yuki."

Selene's eyes lingered of Yuki.

_That's two now. _She thought.

Everybody greeted her.

"Where's your lunch?" Momiji asked.

"Oh, I don't have time to pack one. But it's okay I'm not really hungry." She answered.

Momiji's friends all asked questions about America and Selene answered. But the whole time she could not push the fact that she had dreamed of two boy and now they were both sitting here.

After school Selene hurried back to her aunt's house and up to her room. Nobody was home yet. She sat in her room. Trying to grasp what had happened today. After an hour she started her homework. When she finally finished she changed into a pair of black pants, a dark purple shirt and a black hoodie. She threw on her combat boots, grabbed her cigarettes, and left the house after leaving a note on the table telling her aunt she'd be back soon.

The sun was just beginning to set as Selene stepped out the door. As soon as she stepped around the corner she lit up the cigarette. She walked until she reached a park and sat against a large tree. Selene stared at the swing set memories flooding back.

"Higher, Mama! Higher! I want to touch the moon!" A small girl with long raven locks squealed excitedly to the woman pushing her swing.

_The woman chuckled and smiled warmly._

"_Mommy, stop me. Please?" The little girl asked her mood changing drastically._

"_What's wrong, Selene?" The mother asked stopping the swing._

_Selene's raven curls bounced as she hopped off the swing. Her cheeks were pink from excitement._

"_Mama, why does the moon look so sad?" Selene asked her mother._

"_Maybe she's lonely." Her mother replied._

"_Oh, Mama, let's go visit her! Then she won't be so sad!" Selene told her mother excitedly._

"_Maybe one day, my little Moon Princess. Not yet." Her mother said._

"_Why not, Mama?" Selene questioned curiously._

"_You are much too little to go to the moon now." Her mother answered._

_Selene looked up at the moon._

"_One day Papa, Mama, and I will come visit you! Don't be sad." Selene told the moon then she turned back to her mother. "Do you think she heard me?"_

"_I think she did, Selene." Her mother said. "But it's time to go home now. Daddy will be home soon and I bet he misses his little Moon Princess."_

_Selene smiled as they held hands and walked home._

"Are you okay?" A voice broke Selene out of her memories. She looked up to meet a boy with deep brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Selene lied.

"Do you usually cry when you're fine?" The boy asked.

Selene immediately put her hand to her cheek and surely enough it was wet.

"Doesn't everybody?" She asked sarcastically with a cynical smile on my face.

The boy smiled and laughed lightly.

"Reale-san, right?" The boy asked.


	3. The Walk Home

"Reale-san, right?" The boy asked.

"Yes and your Sohma-san?" Selene replied.

"Just call me Haru, Sohma-san is too formal." He said.

"As long as you call me Selene." She told him.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" Haru questioned.

"You're not going to tell anybody, are you?"

"Of course not." Haru smirked and then his face became serious. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Selene answered.

Then Haru did something Selene never expected. He swooped down and wiped the tears from he cheek.

"Your tears betray your words. So why are you really here?" He said softly.

"Well it's not like I have any choice. I have to live with my aunt here."

"What about your parents?"

"They're, they're d…" Selene couldn't bear to finish her sentence and took a drag from her cigarette.

"Dead?" Haru offered.

Selene nodded exhaling.

"Mine too." He told her. "My father died three months before I was born and my mother was so depressed she became sick and well… you know. So what's your story?"

"Car crash." She said simply. "Just a few days ago."

"Must be tough. I'm sorry."

"Not to be rude. But," Selene paused inhaling and continued after she exhaled, "why do you care?"

"Just do," Haru shrugged, "I really couldn't tell you why."

"Well, I should be getting back before my aunt starts worrying." Selene got up and put out her cigarette.

"It's dangerous for you to walk home by yourself. Let me walk you." Haru said.

"Oh I don't want to be an inconvenience." She told him.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

They began walking towards Rei's house.

"So, are you going to be okay?" Haru asked.

"I guess." Selene answered.

"You want to talk more about it?" Haru offered

"Not really."

The two finally reached Rei's house.

"Um, Haru," Selene began, "thanks for, um, caring."

Then Selene gave him a quick embrace….

**A/N: **Sorry about the shortness and the delay I had midterms. Well I have to get to class. My laptop is finally working! So stories will be up like a million times quicker! Review….please?


End file.
